Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x = 5$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}} = \dfrac{5}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{2}$